Phoenix
by Megpie The Great
Summary: Serena Yarimatru was an ordinary teenage girl living at Pearl Harbor, that is until one day, she ends up being attacked, and gets stranded on and island in the Pacific full of giant monsters. She befriends a young phoenix, and then her journey begins.....
1. Prologue

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii  
  
"SERENA!!! SERENA YARIMATRU!"  
  
Serena slammed her book shut, her nearly waste-length white bangs falling in her face. Her pale blue-purple eyes fell on the commander of the USS Mars, her favorite battle ship, an young man, about in his twenties with dusty blond hair and hard blue eyes. She shifted and pulled her ankle-length black, purple, and blue hair out from under her,"What's up, Yamato?"  
  
"I was wondering how your music video was coming along,"the commander asked,"I was hoping I could show it at the party tomorrow night."  
  
"I just need a little more footage,"Serena jumped down from her cannon top perch and landed in front of Commander Yamato Ishida (Ok, one word of out you Hell Fire and I swear I'll burn your laptop.) "then it'll be ready to show."  
  
"Footage of what?"  
  
"Some of the islands off the coast mostly, and a few battle scenes would help."Serena handed the book, Stephen King's The Dark Half (WAAAAY awesome book, lots'a blood and gore!) back to its owner,"Great book, just not enough blood."  
  
Yamato shook his head,"You, miss Yarimatu, were born for the battle feild. I can't wait for the day we send you off to the academy."  
  
"Neither can I."Serena pulled her long hair back into a pony-tail,"Think Yolei will mind if I borrow her jet for a little joy ride?"  
  
"Do I REALLY need to answer that?" Serena smirked. "I'll have Ken distract her."  
  
Serena bowed playfully,"Thank you Yama-san. I'll be back by dawn." She quickly ran off in the direction of the combat jets.  
  
"That girl is going to be the death of me."Yamato shook his and head and walked off to find Serena's soon to be savior.  
  
Serena raced up to a red combat jet with a hawk painted on the side and jumped into the cockpit. Within minutes she was in the air over Pearl Harbor,'Ahh, sweet freedom. Now I know why Dad, Yolei, Ken, Kari, and Sora love flying so much.' She quickly switched her jet to auto pilot and looked out at the ocean below her,'It's beautiful. Maybe I should get the rest of my footage in one of the deserted islands in Japan, Dad said it was beautiful, but I'd never be back in time to finish for the party, ugh!' Suddenly the plane gave a horrific jolt. "Now what?!" She looked up, and was shocked to see a large bird claw wrapped around the jet,"Cuuuute, I'm being attacked by a giant bird. Ok, time for some fun." She switched off the auto pilot and turned the engines on, full blast. The bird was so shocked it let her go, and she shot off in a random direction. She quickly picked up her radio,"Serena to Pearl Harbor, PLEASE respond......................Serena to pearl Harbor, please respond!!...................DAMNIT!!!! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A GIANT BIRD HERE!!! YOU CHOSE A LOUSY TIME TO TAKE A LUNCH BREAK DAVIS!!!!!!!!!!" Another jolt and a flying peice of red metal told Serena a part of the jet had been taken off. She stole a quick glance at her radar, there was an island about twenty miles away, she'd never make it,"But I have to try!"  
  
Later that day  
  
"Commander Ishida?"  
  
Yamato turned to see a young man with spikey brown hair and goggles perched on his head standing behind him,"What is it, Private?"  
  
"You may want to hear this,"he replied, holding out a disk shakily,"it's Serena."  
  
Yamato went wide eyed, grabbed the disk, and put it in the computer in front of him, at first all he could here was static. Then Serena's voice erupted from the speakers. 'DAMNIT!!!! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A GIANT BIRD HERE!!! YOU CHOSE A LOUSY TIME TO TAKE A LUNCH BREAK DAVIS!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Yamato spun around in his swivle chair,"Lunch break, eh, Davis?"  
  
Davis cringed,"Forgive me, Commander. I was starving."  
  
"When are you not starving?"Yamato muttered,"How long ago was the message received?"  
  
"About four hours, sir."  
  
"Where from?"  
  
"Somewhere in the West Pacific, near Japan."Davis groaned,"The tracer on her jet was destroyed soon after, by what, we don't know, but the jet has completely vanished."  
  
Yamato fought back the urge to pund his head against the desk, and settled from rubbing his temples,"Send out a search party. Have Yolei, Kari, Ken, and Sora searching by air, Cody, Joe, and Takeru should take one of the battle ships, I will go with them, and Tai and the availible ground forces are to check the islands near where she was last spotted, and, whatever you do, DO NOT LET A SILNGLE WORD OF SERENA'S DISAPPEARANCE OUT TO OSBORN, understood?" Davis nodded. "Good, dismissed." The moment Davis was out of hearing range Yamato began to pound his head on his desk,"Why *thump* me *thump* ?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE TOOK MY JET?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the familiar screech of Yolei Himoura echoed throughout the island base.  
  
"*thump* UGH!!!! *THUMP!*"  
  
  
  
Within the hour half of the Army, along with the four best fighter pilots in Hawaii, and a large battle ship were on the search for the missing girl, but were having no luck. A piece of a wing and an engine were found, but that was it. Yamato was at his wits' end. If they didn't find Serena by 7 pm tomorrow night, her uncle would notice she was missing, and he would have his head! It was no secret Serena was like a younger sister to the commander, in fact, she was a younger sister to most of the soldiers who were involved in the search. She had been raised at Pearl Harbor. Kuronoue (Yes, I KNOW that's a Yu Yu Hakusho name, FTC, keep your mouth shut! and that goes double for you Hell Fire!) Yarimatru, her father, was one of the greatest fighter pilots anyone had ever seen, then, Godzilla attacked. He had been the last person killed by the giant lizard, and though Serena bore a hatred towards the original monster, the second generation she didn't mind as much. A few months later Serenity, her mother, had given birth to Serena's younger twin siblings, Amane and Ryou (Can anyone tell me where those names came from?) and three years later vanished and was presumed dead. Serena, Amane, and Ryou had then been left in the care of their uncle, Robert Osborn. It was also no secret that everyone attached to the three hated Robert, he repeatedly beat Serena and tried to do the same to the twins, though ever stubborn Serena got in the way. To avoid the beatings, Serena took up the hobby of driving most everyone nuts, but they loved her.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Yamato turned to see a young woman with neatly cut shoulder length orange-red hair standing behind him,"You're supposed to be in the air, Sora."  
  
"I'm out of fuel."Sora shrugged,"The others should be running low soon. I hate to say it, but we have to turn back. We stay out here much longer and the ship will run out of fuel too."  
  
Yamato let out another deep, tired sigh. It seemed to him that he'd been sighing a LOT more since Serenity vanished,"I guess we have to go back then." He turned,"Sora?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"This is my fault, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course not,"Sora shook her head,"you couldn't have known Serena would be attacked by a giant bird. Now it's up to her to get through this. Serena's a resourceful girl, she'll find a way to come back to us."  
  
"Thanks." 


	2. sorry

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so  
  
Two hours later  
  
so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Let me explain: First, I get hit wit writer's block for to weeks, then, when I've FINALLY got something to publish, our house gets hit by lighning and te router for our internet blows out. We finally get a new router a month later, and it's the wrong kind! So, take another month, we finally get the right router, and the internet STILL won't work! Then, if thing's weren't bad enough, I have to go to Tortola for a week, it was BOOOORING and they had no internet acess. And, guess what the icing on the cake was, my brainless best friend put my laptop under the footrest of my favorite recliner to read my Harry Potter fic, it'll be a while before I get that up, and I didn't know about it! Any guesses as to what happened? My mother called me into the kitchen, and I closed the footrest on my laptop! The screen was totaled! Now I have to pay fifty dollars for a new screen, Cynthia's refusing to help pay for it, and m internet's STILL down! That's why I haven't published anything in forever, please please please don't kill me! I've gotten a lot of work done on my fics and as soon as my laptop come sback from the repair shop I'll put all my fics on a floppy and get to the library, where I am right now, and publish them, I swear on my Harry Potter books! Oh, and something else, school starts September 2 second for me, my mother's finally letting me go back to public school (I've been in a christian academy since fourth grade and i hated my teachers) so I might not be able to update much even when the internet does get fixed. well, anyway, that's my story, and I swear on the Bible that it's true. I promise I'll post as soon as I can. Once again, I am So so so  
  
two hours later  
  
so so so sorry! 


End file.
